Elrio Academy
by Mr.NutCase
Summary: Welcome to Elrio academy, a school where you learn magic, swordsmanship and history of El and the land where you step in, you can also take some quest to money and experience in combat but the school won't be responsible if you got yourself killed so you better be careful at the quest you are taking...Elsword/harem...


**Hey there, this is my first fic hope you all like it, I'm kinda bit nervous since I'm a beginner…well on with the fic.**

**Elsword: RS (18)**

**Aisha: EM (17)**

**Rena: GA (18)**

**Eve: CBS (17)**

**Ara: SD (17)**

**Raven: BM (28)**

**Chung: IP (18)**

**Chapter 1: the Transfer Student.**

**(No POV)**

Somewhere in the forest located outside of Elder stands a Victorian house, but that house is not ordinary for what lives inside the house are ghost, bats, and half breeds, and the owner of the house, but that is not important right now for our story starts on a certain 18 year old red haired boy named Elsword son of the owner of Nightmare House and the second child of the family. Right now he is still sleeping, not wanting to leave the bed, but too bad he can't stay in bed for long for this is his first day at a new school called Elrios Academy.

"It's time to wake up, Master Elsword." A pale woman around her 20's and wear's a maid outfit shake Elsword gently trying to wake him up.

"Mmmm…" he groaned.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see her maid. He sat down on his bed and yawned softly, he looked at his window to see a little light coming in his dark room, he gestured his maid to leave him and she bowed a bit and left Elsword's room, he stands up and starts to change, after a minute he is now wearing his Rune slayer outfit, (I don't know how to word his clothes so…let's leave it like this.) he walks out of his room and made his way out of the house but before he leaves he shouted.

"Prim, I'm going to leave; I don't feel like eating today." He said.

"Understood Master Elsword." The maid came out of the shadows and bowed down.

He nods his head and left the house and starts to walk his way in the Academy. After walking for 15 minutes he reached the academy, he looked at the surrounding to see some students are walking in and out of the academy but not without glancing at Elsword and amongst those people are a blonde haired Elf, a purple haired girl, a silver haired girl and a black haired girl. And these are the questions that run in their mind.

"Who is this boy, this is the first time I saw him." The silver haired girl said.

"Wow, he look so cute." Thought of the blonde haired elf.

"Is he interested in magic?" thought of the purple haired girl.

"C-cute…" thought of the black haired girl.

_*RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG*_

And there goes the bell. As the students hears the bell everyone ran inside the building on their way to their assigned rooms, but Elsword just took his time walking going to the principal's office for his assigned room. Again after a minute of walking and asking for directions he found the principal's office he took his schedule and left the office looking for Room 2-C, after a long walk again, he found the room and knocked at the door and waited after a sec the door opened and he was greeted by the teacher and gestured him to wait.

"Alright class, please be quite for we have a new student." The teacher said trying to shut the noisy student but failed so…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" she yelled scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Now, we have a new student and please go easy on him." She gestured Elsword to enter so that he can introduce himself.

"It's him." The silver haired girl thought..

"Oh, it's the cutie." The blond haired elf thought.

"I wonder if his interested in magic?" the purple haired girl thought.

"C-cute." The black haired girl thought.

Thought of the girls while a boy who looks like a girl thought.

"…pi?" he thought.

"Alright, please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hello, my name is Elsword, please take care of Me." he smiled and gave them a little bow.

**And that is chapter 1 hope you all like it, I know it's a bit fast so tell me if there is anything you want to tell, flames will be ignored, oh, this is Elsword/harem by the way, and Raven is a teacher in here…and chung by the way, I don't if he I should turn him into a girl or let him remain as a boy? Please send me a review at what you think and if I should turn Chung into a girl.**


End file.
